


All of Me

by fair_haven



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_haven/pseuds/fair_haven
Summary: "'Cause all of meLoves all of you,"A series of missing Angela and Wesley scenes from throughout the seasons.
Relationships: Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This something I've wanted to do for a while and what better excuse than when I'm rewatching the series during the hiatus. It'll be missing scenes from various episodes. I have about a dozen ideas so far!!
> 
> This first one is their actual first meeting. The first scene is during "The Ride Along" and the second is after "The Overnight" I just didn't think Wesley fell in love with Angela when she grabbed him.
> 
> Song used in the title, summary, and chapter titles is "All of Me" by John Legend. I think it fits Angela and Wesley very well!
> 
> Enjoy!

Wesley Evers walked into the mid-Wilshire police station and headed straight to the front desk to sign in. It was early and it wasn’t yet crowded. He had meant to visit his client, Isabel Bradford, the previous day, but detectives had spent eight hours questioning another client and he knew that he wouldn’t be any good unless he slept for a couple of hours. He signed in and was buzzed into the main part of the station.

He quickly headed to the interrogation rooms. Isabel had already been in holding too long, but she wasn’t a typical client. She had been a cop. She knew what her rights were and that it was in her best interest to keep her mouth shut. Still.

The female officer came out of nowhere. He had just been walking down a hallway and she appeared almost out of nowhere right in the middle of his path. He didn’t quite get out of the way soon enough and they collided.

“Excuse me,” She muttered and he locked his blue eyes with her dark ones for just a second. 

“I’m sorry,” He stammered trying to regain normal speech. 

She shrugged and continued on her way. He stood there watching her go like some lovesick puppy. She was beautiful and just the way she carried herself left him tingly.

He turned himself back in the direction of his destination and turned away all thoughts of the female police officer. He had a girlfriend he was in love with. He had a client to defend.

***

“You need to get some sleep,” Angela turned away from the window and looked directly at her boyfriend, no fiance, “You’re clearly delirious. You’ve been staring out the window and giggling at nothing for the last ten minutes,”

“I don’t giggle,” Angela scoffed.

“You giggle,” Wesley glanced at her briefly as he drove.

“If I was giggling it was because I was thinking about how sappy you were being when you proposed. I mean it was very sweet and everything, but you didn’t fall in love with me the moment you met me,” She shifted in her seat, “I was there and it didn’t seem like love to me,”

He smiled, “That wasn’t the first time we met,”

“What?!”

“It was a couple of weeks before you rescued my briefcase. We bumped into each other. It only lasted seconds, but I felt something,”

“Is that why you waited at the station to ask me out?”

He nodded, “Even though we clashed a lot that day I still felt something and I could tell that you were just as passionate about your job as I am about mine,”

She smiled at him, “We both have a pathological need to fight for the little guy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If there's a scene you'd like to see (even if it isn't Wesley/Angela) let me know in a comment and I'll add it to my very long list. I'm also lovingmoose on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up we have their first date!


End file.
